


2020 X1 Drabbles

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Series: Tiny Works [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Tags Relationships and Characters To Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: A collection of X1 hyung line drabbles, vignettes, and short scene and character studies for practice.Pairings will be indicated in the chapter index with any warnings in the summaries!
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Tiny Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	2020 X1 Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff - exes - seeing each other after years
> 
> Wooseok runs into his childhood love by chance, and decides to go meet him again officially.

Wooseok knew he was being an idiot.

He knew he was being fucking stupid, and it wouldn’t take a genius to figure that out anyway, but he wanted to see him. 

Seungyoun’s face had gone from being a distant memory of a happy past that he didn’t need to belong to anymore to unabashedly haunting his dreams and consuming his every waking thought, but he had to see him again just once. If he could hear his voice, he could forget him a second time. One last drag, and he could quit him permanently for good. It was bound to work, and no one could tell him otherwise if Wooseok had been smart enough to tell someone,  _ anyone,  _ what he was up to.

But Wooseok knew he was being an idiot. That much was obvious, but if he was an idiot (which he was), it was entirely by accident… at least the first time. You see, a smart man would have left. A smart man would have turned around, marched his ass back home, and spent the next three months convincing himself and his personal blog following that the man he saw for the first time in years was simply an illusion he created for himself to make up for the fact that  _ maybe  _ he had been a little bit lonely over the last few weeks and not the actual love of his life. Dare he say his soulmate. 

And he did do some of those things. He did flee like a deserter from a battlefield, and he did hide in his apartment except it was from his friends that might have detected that something was amiss while he spent all of his free time searching for him on various social media sites.

_ Cho Seungyoun. Jo Seung Yeon. Evan Cho. Luizinho.  _ He had searched for every name he went by that he could remember and nothing came up except for one childhood soccer article written in Portuguese. If Wooseok hadn’t physically seen him with his own eyes in person, he probably could have convinced himself that Seungyoun had disappeared with his memories long ago when they were still young enough that disappearing didn’t hurt so much, but things hadn’t turned out in a way that would make Wooseok someone who could be considered smart.

All of this started one day when Wooseok wanted to grab a quick cup of coffee before heading back to work on his lunch break. He had never gone into the cafe right down the street before because it wasn’t his kind of food, but he figured he could trust a trained barista over an office intern with managing a simple latte, and besides, just because he didn’t like eating salads covered in walnuts and orange segments, didn’t mean he couldn’t swipe a to-go box with a couple of blueberry muffins to take back to his desk.

Nothing about this decision was strange or unusual, but the problem wasn’t in the complexity of a lunch order that was about as out of character as wearing a different colored sweater on his day off from work, but in the fact that it was something he had never done before because if he had, he would have known the barista handling the latte he couldn’t trust an intern to not screw up, was his highschool sweetheart. 

The realization hit him the moment he opened the door, saw his face behind the counter focused seriously on punching in a very important order, yelled out a strained  _ nope,  _ and turned around and left before he could see if Seungyoun saw him or not. Claiming that he got food poisoning from a couple of bad convenience store eggs, he ran home and at some point came to that very conclusion that drove him right back to that same cafe on his day off — that he had to see him again.

So there he was in his best clothes like he was meeting his in-laws for the first time with his best frames perched on his nose with his hair pushed off of his forehead so that Seungyoun could clearly see his face if he ever remembered him. Wooseok swallowed. That wasn’t something he had considered before. What if he wasn’t memorable?

_ I’m Kim fucking Wooseok. Who would forget me?! _

But still, if Seungyoun had forgotten him, it would have surely been a fatal blow to his self esteem, but he had to risk it. He had to see him again.

The cafe wasn’t super busy when he opened the door, but there were enough customers that he didn’t think he would have a chance to strike up a proper conversation, but he wasn’t there to interview him. He just wanted to see him up close again and see if he was real. Baby steps. 

Seungyoun didn’t look up as he approached, but he was glad because he was scared if they made eye contact before he planted his feet firmly on the ground, he would turn around and run for it and permanently make a fool out of himself with no chance for redemption. 

Wooseok stood in front of the counter ready to ask for a coffee or something simple and took a breath. He cleared his throat, finally ready to face him.

“Yes, can I get you something?” Seungyoun asked as he finished dumping the roll of coins into the register with a loud metallic shatter.

“You,” Wooseok blurted out. The heat shot up from his chest, up his neck and to his cheeks and ears, burning them a fiery red as he tripped over his own blunder. 

Seungyoun looked up and blinked, his eyes wide as he tried to politely and privately process what Wooseok had said.

“Have coffee?” Wooseok tried to save himself with a strained voice.

Seungyoun stared at him long enough that Wooseok questioned if one of them was having an out of body experience before answering.

“We have coffee,” he said, coughing over a dry throat. “Do you want anything else?”

“No,” he quickly shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Seungyoun grabbed a cup with a shaking hand and a permanent marker with the other before scribbling down the order. 

“Can I get your name,” he said, avoiding eye contact. Wooseok’s heart dropped. He had forgotten him after all that time because of course he did. That’s what they were supposed to do, right? That’s what they had agreed on when they had gone their separate ways after the end of the summer. _ “Wooseok?” _

“Wooseok,” he repeated, saying his own name like it belonged to someone else. “Yeah, that’s me… Seungyoun.”

Seungyoun bit back a smile and set the cup down on the counter and took his card to pay. 

“Do you need anything else?”

“Ahhh….”

“Do you need a receipt?” 

“Maybe,” Wooseok said, twisting his mouth.

“Maybe?” He looked up at him. 

Wooseok looked around to see if anyone was listening before his eyes traveled to the marker.  _ “Maybe.” _

“I could do that,” Seungyoun said quietly. He printed out the slip of paper and discreetly wrote down a note on the back. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s okay,” he said, taking his card back. He looked down at the paper and saw a string of numbers scribbled down crudely and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Let me know if you need anything else,” he said. His eyes shifted anxiously to the space behind him, and Wooseok took it as a sign to move so he wouldn’t get into any trouble, but other than that, without even having to come right out and ask, Wooseok walked away with a phone number placed securely in the palm of his hand and it made him wonder.

Had Seungyoun seen him too?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> I can be found on twitter @hugsubin c:


End file.
